Desire
by Narcissist-Cissy
Summary: Find some happiness. Because not everybody has a charming prince. Please reviews, be good.
1. Chapter 1

_**Desire**_

Pierre stepped into the room. The night had fallen and outside there was calm and quiet. He suddenly saw her, there, reclined on the bed with her long ebony hair cascading down her soulders. Although she wasn't the youngest lady of the kingdom, she was stunningly beautiful, with her high cheekbones, skin as pale as the moon, Roman nose, an those thin and crimson lips that pleaded for someone to kiss them. She looked like Cleopatra.

He walked towards her and she srank, frightened.

He smiled, fondly, and stroked her pretty face with his cold hands.

" Tsk, tsk, what have we here?" He asked, smiling " The great Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent scared?

She jerked away from him as a cold glare emited from her eyes.

" I'm not a Baroness anymore"

" Yes, darling, I know" He catched her hand and kissed it "But you have always attracked me, aeven now that you are poor."

" Umm, I though you were mad about that little brat Danielle."

" You are right, but she is no more than a child and well, she is now the future queen of France, but you know it quite well."

He touched her cheek and brought his hand down to her collarbone and the beginning of her bossom. She closed her sad hazel eyes, trembling.

" She is not like you, the elegant and sophisticated Rodmilla de Ghent, the beautiful widow, the eternal dream of desire."

" You are just being polite" She anwsered, coldly.

" I have not to be polite with my servants, darling. I'm eager to fell your love and skin down my body, to see how the haughty former Baroness gives in."

She stared at him, furious, as he marveled at how attractive did she get when she was angry.

" Don't dare to touch me, Le Pieu, I'm of noble blood, and you are no more that a slimy bastard."

He laughted, loudly.

" Belive me, Rodmilla, I'm not more slimy than you." He twisted a lock of her hair around his finger. "Maybe I should remind you that your precious Marguerite is locked in one of the rooms. And we don't want the little Marguerite hurt, do we?"

She opened her eyes, alarmed.

" If you touch her, Le Pieu, I swear you..."

"SHUT UP!"

He wrasped her by her hair and pulled her back to the mattres and stradled her.

"Now you belong to me"

He placed his lips onto hers and kissed her. Her taste was so sweet, delicate, like a rare wine. He rested his hands on her bossom, stroked her pale throat, sucking and nibbling it.

Rodmilla wanted to scream, to run away, to cry. But she knew that her daughter's life was in danger and, furthermore, they were only servants. So she choosed the best decision.

Le Pieu blinked hard when she began to return the kisses. She slepped her tongue into his mouth and flicked it across his lips.

He tried to get more from her, but the skin would not allow it to be. The desire was still there. He wanted to get inside of her and lose himself in her tender yet powerful grasp. Pierre almost instinctively pulled her legs apart and raised the nightgown so he could  
get closer to her, almost into her.

She winced, feeling his strength into her, and it hurt. When the contractions came, she began to scream. But he silenced her with a savage kiss. She closed her eyes, criying.

She felt so lonely and impure. There, laying netx to him, with her face hidden behind her long hands. She started to cry. Then, she felt his skin, touching her lips again. She lay, frozen.

" Take away from me."

He kissed her hand and move to the other side of the bed. She closed her eyes and sobbed, quetly until she fell asleep.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Desire**_

_**Cap. 1: A servant**_

"Heavens, it's hot"

Rodmilla wiped the sweat from her pale brow and continued gathering peaches. He back hurt and she was tired on account of the four hours she slept the last night. Although she was Le Pieu's wife since one month, after left her humble existence at the royal palace, she was treated like a servant. She had to clean his clothes and prepare his meals.

"He only wants me for sex and humiliation me." She though bitterly.

A sparrow crosses the sky as she looked at it, fondly. She would give anything for fly like that bird and escape from that hell hole called manor. Instead, she was there, tired, despised and grimy.

A voice behind her made her turn round.

"Well, well, I can't belive my eyes, the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent!"

Rodmilla frowned when she recognized her. There, riding a strong black mare, was her stepdaughter, The Princess Danielle de Barbarack. She was passing with her new group of ladies.

"Or should I say, the former Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent"

The retinue that went with her, laughted at the joke.

"Mind your own business" Replied Rodmilla, angrily.

Danielle smiled.

"My dear Rodmilla, you look tired! Your face is seedy! To think that you were so attractive. Do men take notice of you now that you are a servant?"

"On the contrary of you, I know how to help myself without a man"

Danielle's expression changed completly.

"Well, aren't we feisty this morning?"

Rodmilla seemed calm.

"You should look for your own anwsers, Your Highness. Or everybody will think that you haven't got personality"

Danielle turned up her nose.

"Bite your tongue de Ghent, because now, you are alone"

And she left her with the last word and her peaches.

Rodmilla narrowed her dark eyes and stood up. She looked worried; thiking about how haughty was her stepdaughter now.

"Perhaps not haughtier than I was" She thought, sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cap 2: A new love**_

"Milk, silk, bread and carrots" Repeated Rodmilla again.

That was what she had to bought at the market. Pierre's orders were clear, if she doesn't buy everything she won't dinner. Rodmilla's stomach cried at the though.

"It's ok, I'm a noblewoman, I know how to contron myself"

But it wasn't true, she wasn't a noblewoman anymore and neither can stand much more time without eat.

"Ok, relax Rodmilla. Everything will…"

She didn't finish the sentence. She had seen a man with a huge piece of golden bread in his big hands. Rodmilla open her eyes with desire. She needed that piece of bread. She know that it would be a crime but it was her only chance; that or starve. She know that the second one would be the pure thing to do but know it was her instinc who ordered.

Slowly, like a tiger in a haunt night, she advanced towards the man's back. He was very short, fat, whith short black hair. He was talking to an old woman happily.

It was her chance. Faster that an eagle, she caught the food and run away as fast as her legs allowed her. The man looked puzzled at first, but suddenly he yelled furious and started to prosecute her. She run and run, but with her long skirt she stumbled and fell into the ground. The man took a small knife and went towards her, angrily.

"You, stupid woman, how dare you try to steal the food that will feed my family? You will pay!"

Rodmilla went backward with fear. She closed her eyes as him lifted his knife. A male voice stopped him.

"Don't even think about it!"

As an angel of the Lord, a tall man intervened. He was wearing an exquisite suit with a long sword and a red layer.

"That woman has stolen my food, Monsieur! She has to pay!"

The nobleman looked at the frightened Rodmilla, still on the ground.

"I'm sure that lady had a reason to do that" He replied, winking at her.

Rodmilla smiled, blushed.

Her turned to the pauper and gave him a small back.

"I pay you the bread, now go away!"

The man bowed and left then with a big smile.

The gentleman looked at her, smileing.

"Are you well, madam?" He asked, offering her a hand.

Rodmilla nodded, taking his wharm hand.

"It's incredible how much important could be a piece of bread for a man! Even to threat such a beautiful woman like you."

Rodmilla smiled.

"Well, anyway it was my fault" She anwsered."I am the one who stole his food"

"I can't find a reason for that"

Rodmilla looked at him, seductively. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. With grey hair, green eyes and a smile as pure as an angel's.

"Belive me, gentleman, I had my reasons."

He smiled with fun.

"Should I accompany a lady to her house?" He asked, offering her a hand.

She took it.

"Love to."


	4. Chapter 4

Please reviews….. Hoping I'm not the only Rodmilla's fan ………….Thanks fanofagnesmoorehead for your beautiful comments, this is for you and for the Baroness.

Cap 3: Advice

"WHO WAS THAT MAN?" He asked slapping her again.

She fell onto the floor and looked at him with her eyes full of tears.

"Answer me, Rodmilla! Who is that man?"

Rodmilla was trembling dangerously.

"He…He is the Duke Tiziano di Montalvo" Replied her.

"And what the hell were you doing with him, you bitch?"

"He was only helping me!"

"And, even more, you haven't bought what I ordered you!"

He kicked her and she winced with pain.

"Be careful Rodmilla, because you are not going to eat this night. I hope that my love will be sufficient to feed you"

He wrasped her by her hair and stood her up. She cried with pain.

"Please Le Pieu! Leave me! You are hurting me!

"I should hurt you even more, stupid bitch!" He yelled at her "If I see you again with that man I will lock you for ever, is it understood?

Rodmilla nodded.

"Good woman"

He left her and stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I have to be hard with you" He kissed her nose "Everybody knows how much arrogant you were as a Baroness. It surprises me that even as a servant you are still as difficult."

Rodmilla closed her eyes. She would give everything for see Tiziano entering by the window and saving her from that bald beast. She laughed quietly at the though.

"Please I'm not more than a pauper woman and he is a Duke…. He will never notice on me"

But he was so… handsome, and sweet, and gentle, and intelligent….

He treated her as nobody has ever done; even Jean, her first husband, who was completely in love with her, was so marvelous.

"Prepare yourself for sleep" Le Pieu demanded "I will be here in an hour and I want my wife more beautiful than ever"

"Yes, mylord" She replied, thinking on Tiziano.

"Tiziano" She thought "My angel, my hero…. My love."

She knew the risk but she had to see him again.

"Tomorrow, I will look for him, I will talk to him, I will be with him, I will….. fall in love with him"

She went towards the bed and eased under the covers, smiling.

"I swear as the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent that I would be the netx Duchess di Montalvo"

She smiled, mischievously. She could almost taste his lips, his love… his money.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 4: Marguerite!

_She had been seeing him for one week and she could feel her desire growing uo. __He has even more handsome than the first day and, although he knew she was a servant, he was polite and sweet, treating her like a queen. He had tried to kiss her but she didn't let him, not yet. She would wait until he was completely in love._

The floor of Le Pieu's jail was so dirty that Rodmilla had to brush it with all her strenght. She was half-sterve and her arms hurt intensely. She threw the broom, angry and closed her eyes, hidding them behind her hands.

"God Heaven's, I'm exhausted" she said.

She would leave the work and go uopstairs to the kitchen for something to eat, but she knew the punishment that would follow that. She picked the broom up and continued with the labor. When she finished it she started with another part of the cell, trying not to go too far because she didn't want to get lost.

She was walking between jails when a weak voice made her stop.

"Mo… Mother?"

Rodmilla looked at the direction of the voice. She turned pale with horror.

There, on the floor of the cellar, as pale as a ghost and extremly skinny was her eldest daughter

"Margherite!" She cried, with her eyes full of tears.

She run towards the prison and took her daughter's cold hand. The young woman smiled.

"I'm happy to see you" She said, quietly.

Rodmilla sobbed.

"My dear, my love! What are you doing here? What had hapenned to you?"

Margerite closed her eyes. She looked ill.

"Le Pieu locked me here, when we arrived. I only eat three times a week and I can't sleep"

Rodmilla stroked her face, crying.

"That horrible bastard! He will pay for this! Don't cry my dear, I'm here; don't worry."

Margerite kissed her mother's hand.

"Mother I don't want you to be hurt!"

"Nothing will happen to me, my love. I promise I will here to rescue you. I swear it!"

Marguerite smiled.

"I… I love you, Mother"

Rodmilla laughed, sobbing.

"Be strong my love. I will come soon."

Suddenly, they heared a male voice calling for her.

"Rodmilla! Where are you?"

"Le Pieu!"

"You must go, Mother!"

"No I won't leave you!"

"And I won't allow you to be hurt! Leave me, I will be well!" Her daughter said.

Rodmilla kissed her forehead.

"I will come for you."

"Go now, Mother!"

Rodmilla run away, upstairs.

She needed help, someone to help her, and she knew exactly whowas that person.

She was going to exit the manor when Le Pieu called her.

"RODMILLA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

He hold her by the arm.

"Let me go!"

"Why should I do that?"

Rodmilla narrowed her eyes.

"Let… me… GO!"

AND SHE SLAPPED HIM WITH ALL HER SOUL.

He went back with pain, leaving her. She run out of the house and went to the stables where she took one of the Le Pieu's horses and galloped away.

Yes, Rodmilla de Ghent could ride a horse.

The animal was as fast as the wind an soon she arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 5: A kiss

"I need to talk to the Duke Tiziano di Montalvo"

The grey-haired servant looked a little surprised at first but then she let Rodmilla enter. She guided her into the main salon and invited her to sit down.

"The Duke will be here in a moment, madam"

Rodmilla nodded. Soon a tall and athletic figure appeared at the door.

"Madam de Ghent?"

Rodmilla looked at him and her eyes shined with happiness.

"Tiziano" she said, quietly.

"What are you doing here, mylady?"

She stan up, looking frightened, and advanced towards him.

"I need to talk to you" She took his hand and kissed it.

He took her by the back.

"Sit down"

The both took a sit.

"Tell me your problem"

And she did it. At the end, she was crying so much that she could hardly breath.

"I don't know what to do!" She said, sadly "I'm so frightened, my poor daughter!"

She started to cry again. He, trying to console her, put his arms arround the lady.

"Ok, ok. Don't cry, I'm here with you. Everything will be alright, I will help you."

She looked at him, fondly.

"You are so good, Tiziano. My gentleman."

He laughed.

"My lady"

He advanced his face towards her, trying to kiss her cheek, but she moved her head with fun. Their lips met. He blinked hard, surprised and smiled. A single tear slid down her face.

"I love you" She confesed "I love you so much"

He took her pretty face and kissed her thin lips.

"Don't cry, my love" He said, kissing her forehead.

She dried her hazel eyes and hugged him.

"Thank you"

She had never felt so loved.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 6: The Punishment

Rodmilla stroked his cheek and then placed her hand on his torso, feeling his heartbeats. She smiled. He was so charming.

After making love the both fell asleep, together in each other arms, naked. But it was time to go, it was late.

She went down to him and kissed his lips, feeling more in love than the first time.

She covered his naked body with the blakets and smiled touching his handsome face.

She had made love with so many men before, but that was the first time that she lay with one for love.

She put on her old shoes and her humble grab and exited the room, silently.

The night was cold and beautiful and the stars were brighting as if the sky was smiling, smiling at her.

She walked across the gardens, breathing the fresh air of the night. She relaxed the body, tired of the passionate time with the Duke.

"Good night, Rodmilla" A voice called for her.

She turned round, pale and with her heart beating fastly. That burning voice…

"Le Pieu"

The man smiled.

"How are you my dear? Have you enjoyed your visit to the Duke?"

"This is not what it seems…"

"SILENCE!"

He walked towards her and grabbed her by the neck.

"I told you once, Rodmilla. If I saw you one more time with that man you will be punished. Well, not only you came here but you have slapped me and belive this, Rodmilla, you know how to do it"

Rodmilla winced. She couldn't breath.

"No we are going to the manor and there you will pay for your arrogance."

They both enetered in a carriage and left the Duke's house to Le Pieu's.

Rodmilla sobbed, quietly.

She was really scared.

O

"Get in there!"

Rodmilla almost went onto the floor when Le Pieu pulled her into the jail. He smiled as he advanced towards her, with an iron object on his hands.

"This is your punishment"

Rodmilla's face growed scared as he covered her pretty head with a horrible black mask. He closed it until it was firmly pressed to her face. Sje cryed as he laughed at her fate.

"Wwait until everybody see you tomorrow at the market! He said.

Rodmilla looked down, sadly with her now iron face. He took her hand and kissed it.

"It's hard to see you like this, Rodmilla. But you are so stubborn!"

Rodmilla looked at him with hate.

"Good night, Baroness! Or should I say iron monster?!"

And he closed the door.

Rodmilla closed her eyes.

She wish she was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 7: Don't look at me

It was a sunny day and Rodmilla found herself really ashamed. Everybody at town was looking at her, one scared, one surprised…..

She walked in front of Le Pieu as he held her with a rope, seeming like he was walking a dog with a black face.

Celeste and Isabelle, the most important noblewomen in town stared at her, with a mocking look on her old faces.

"Heavens, isn't that Rodmilla de Ghent?" Celeste asked, elbowing Isabelle.

The other woman smiled.

"I think so, my dear" She asked.

They both laughed as Rodmilla looked at them with her eyes full of hatred.

"I will not lose face over this. I still have my pride" She though.

"What pride, de Ghent?" Asked a voice into her head "You have nothing, once you were the envy of envy woman and the desire of every man, now you are nothing"

She bent down the look and continued her way between people.

Pierre stroked her black hair.

"You have a mask covering your face and everybpdy can still recognize you. You have a very personal figure, Rodmilla"

"Everybody knows I'm your servant, Le Pieu. And everybody knows how you treat me."

"And everybody knows how much arrogant could you be, don't flatter yourself my dear wife."

Rodmilla turned up her nose.

"I'm not a frightened girl, Pierre, I still have my pride"

"And what about be a frightened mother? Isn't that your youngest daughter?

Rodmilla looked firghtened as her eyes found the young woman, surrounded by royal guards and by the arm of her husband. Yes, it was Jaqueline.

"No, no she couldn't see me like this, please Pierre!"

"I don't think so, Rodmilla. I would love to know what does she think of you in this situation"

"No, please!"

He smiled as he took her by the arm and dragged her towards the young lady.

"No, I beg you Pierre, please, you can't do this to me!"

"Why Rodmilla? You have never carried about her. You have thought on her. Yoy have never loved her! Why is this so important to you?"

Rodmilla's heart stopped with those words.

It was true that she was always bussy with Marguerite, but Jaqueline was a part of her life and she loved her. She was her youngest daughter, that one who used to play on her feet when she was no more than three, near the chimeney, doing company to her while her husband was out.

"Jaquline!"

The young woman turned round with the call.

"Yes, monsieur."

"Someone here wants to see you"

He pulled her in front of her daughter.

At first, Jaqueline narrowed her eyes, confused.

"Who is this woman, Le Pieu?"

A voice took their attetion.

"Jaqueline! We have to return to the castle. Henry is waiting for us!"

When the young monarch's eyes found Le Pieu, the turned cold.

"What are you doing here, Le Pieu?" Asked Danielle, driving her horse towards him.

"Oh, nothing in particular, Your Highness. I was just givin the Baroness Jaqueline de Ghent a present."

Rodmilla turned her head up, looking directly into her daughter's eyes. When the young girl found those sad eyes, she almost screamed.

"Mo… Mother?"

Rodmilla smiled sadly, althoguh they couldn't see it.

"He… hello, my love"

Jaqueline advanced towards her, but Le Pieu stopped her.

"Tsk, tsk, you can't touch her. She has been a bad woman"

"What has she done, monsieur? Asked Danielle, obviously enjoying her stepmother's situation.

"She has been seeing with another man, Your Highness. I'm afraid the former Baroness is a little… bitchy."

Rodmilla bent down her head, ashamed.

Danielle smiled.

"I agree with you"

Jaqueline didn't, not at all.

That couldn't be her mother. Where was that beauty who used to walked down the gardens, who used to catch the eye of every men, who used to sing in italian, who used to tell her stories about her beloved Ghent?

No, that wasn't her Mother. That was a stranger, a frightened and lonely woman, dressing old rags and with her face covered with an iron mask.

Where was that woman who had the look of a tiger, the beauty of a black swan, the intelligence of a fox and the elegance of a panther.

"Mo… Mother. Wh… What?"

She couldn't speak.

It was when Rodmilla fell onto the ground, sobbing.

"Don't look at me…. DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

And, freeing herself from Le Pieu's grab, she run. She run between people, she run as fast as the wind, she run until she couldn't run more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Between two men.

It took a long time until Le Pieu noticed that she had run away. His brain was working slowly that morning.

"Hey! Milla! Come back!"

But she didn't, she wanted to hide herself from her daughter, Danielle and every single person alive. She was runnin and running, almost blindly, and with her heart beating strongly. She run until hit against something or someone. She fell to the ground onto her bottom and, after second of confusion, she looked at her obstacle. She almost cried when she recognized him.

Tiziano, turned round and looked, shocked.

"My God, are you well?"

He helped her to stand up but, when she noticed the iron mask, he went back.

"Heavens, what on earth are you?"

Rodmilla's eyes got misty, he hadn't recognized her.

She bowed embarrased.

"I'm sorry, monsieur. I'm so awkward…." She murmured, with her heart broken.

He inmediatly recognized her voice.

"No, you can't be… it is impossible" He looked into her eyes "Ro… Rodmilla?"

She closed her eyes, grieved.

"No… no, I'm sorry, monsieur. I don't know who you are talking about.

"Of course you do! Rodmilla what…?"

"No, you are wrong"

She heard Le Pieu's voice behind her.

"Rodmilla! Come back!"

She grew scared.

"I have to go!" She apologized.

He held her hand.

"No! You can't. What had happened? Why are you wearing that horrible thing? Explain it!"

She looked at her back; Le Pieu was getting closer.

"I have to go!"

"No, you won't!"

"Yes! Now let me go!"

She liberated herself and started to run again.

She couldn't see Le Pieu getting closer to Tiziano and arguin with him, she couldn't hear their loud voices or the threats. She reached Le Pieu's house and entered it. She went upstairs and fell onto the bed, crying.

That mask was so heavy, and she was so tired.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: I guess nobody knows my story…

"What you have done is absolutely despicable Le Pieu!" Tiziano shouted at the bald man, the anger filling his eyes.

Le Pieu laughed cuelly "Despicable? Don't make me laugh your Grace!"  
"Treat that poor woman in such an awful way, you should be hanged for this!"  
Le Pieu laughed even harder "Poor woman?" Rodmilla de Ghent? Clearly you don't know that woman at all"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ask her…. You know where you can find her….." He said with a horrible grimace.  
"I will Le Pieu…."  
"O, before I forget, di Montalvo…."  
Le Pieu took a huge key from one of his pockets and handed it to the Duke "Poor thing, with that mask she can hardly speak….."  
With a gaze of pure hatred, Tiziano mounted his horse and left the man, galloping towards his manor.

Rodmilla was still on the bed, crying her own fate. Was she, perhaps, destined not to be loved? Not to find somebody special for her?

"Tiziano…. My dear Tiziano what a fool I have been….." She thinks, sadly.

She sat up on the mattress, holding her iron face with her hands. She hated her life, more than ever. She hated that mask, that place, the bed, her dress… all…. Even Tiziano. She hated him for being so nice and charming to her, for make her feel beloved for once in her life, for make her die for him….

Rivers of tears started to descend down her cheeks…. When suddenly someone knocked the door. She looked up at the door.  
"Who is it?" She asked, waiting for hearing Le Pieu's voice. For her surprise, it wasn't that man's hateful call.  
"It's me Rodmilla….."  
"Tiziano?"  
The man opened the door, looking more like her hero than ever.  
"Ridmilla…." He walked towards her and she stepped back.  
"No… No Tiziano… You can't look at me… Not now…."  
"Darling…." He sat next to her and she hided herself from his shinning eyes.  
"Please…. Please Tiziano… Leave me…. I beg you….. Leave me alone, I don't deserve someone like you….."

He sighed and hugged her in his arms. She still refused to look at him.  
"Look at me Rodmilla….."  
She hesitated but finally raised her face. He smiled at her, seeing her eyes behind the iron of that mask.  
"Let me free your beauty from its prison…."

He took the key and slowly, unlocked the mask and removed it from her face, trying not to hurt her. He put it away and hold her chin, making her look at him. Her face was all bruised and pale, but she still looked lovely for him.  
She closed her eyes. He smiled and kissesd her gently on the lips. She sobbed and rested against his chest, while he fondled her back and hair.  
"Are you better now?"  
"I guess so….."  
She looked exhausted so he let her rest a little, breathing peacefully. Some minutes later, he hold her shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
"Rodmilla darling, I swear that no one will harm you again…. You don't deserve this…."  
She smiled  
"I don't know Tiziano…. I have never had an easy life…. Honestly I don't know what God exactly wants for me…."  
"Why so?"  
She looked at him and sighed  
"I… I guess nobody knows my story….."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: My story

I, the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, was born the year 1480, in the city of Ghent under the power of the Spanish empire. Born in a rich family, I didn't have a happy childhood. My looks were too exotic for the epoch, with almost a Medieval look, my Mother expected a blonde, blue-eyed girl, instead of a pale dark-haired girl that was her daughter. With no sibblings and treated poorly by my Mother, in a hard way, I grew with a difficult temper and, apparently, a cruel iintelligence.

Being just a young lady, I was forced to married the Baron Jean de Ghent, much older than me but who was in love with me. From that marriage my daughters, Marguerite and Jaqueline de Ghent, were born.

When I was around 30, my husband died hanged for treason and alone now, I had to run away from my city and population who wanted also my head.

Suffering many affairs with men to take care of my two daughters, I started to win bad fame while my parents refused to help me knowing my situation.

In France I met a handsome merchant called Auguste de Barbarack. We fell in love and soon we got married.

But I had never been a woman of good luck so soon I was widowed again and in charge of my daughters and my stepdaughter, with the doubt in my heart of Auguste's love for me.

Tired of a life of ashame and lies, I saw my opportunity in my beautiful daughter Marguerite, to marry the Prince and reach the life I had always longed for. But my opportunity was killed by my stepdaughter, who married the Prince and reduced me to a life of servitude.

Now, here I am…. Being Le Pieu's slave, with an iron mask covering my face…. And still looking for that special person eager to love me….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10: A Different Happily Ever After…

"Can I be that special person Rodmilla?" Tiziano asked, holding her hands.

She did not answer, but kept looking at ground, tears filling her eyes. "I… I don't know Tiziano…. Honestly… I don't know…."  
He hugged her and kissed her hair. She smiled at him. He was going to kiss her when something took caught their attention.  
"What a lovely story Baroness…." Le Pieu appeared at the door, smiling at them and enjoying her tears.  
"What are you doing here?" Tiziano asked, pressing her against his body in a protective way "Haven't you hurt her enough?"  
"Hurt her? That bitch has hurt more people than you could ever imagined di Montalvo… She is not what you think, she has been lying to you all the time… to both of us…."  
"SHUT UP!!" The Duke exclaimed "What are you doing here?"  
"This is my house, Duke remember that and… I had some business at the dungeons, nothing special"  
With that, Rodmilla opened her eyes, alarmed.  
"Which business?"  
Le Pieu smiled.  
"Which business Le Pieu?!" The woman shouted.  
"O you know…. That poor Marguerite… A charming girl but she was occupying space…. So I just got rid of her…."  
Rodmilla could and did not want to believe it.  
"No.. No you didn't… I… I don't believe you…."  
"O you should darling…. Her body is being taken out from the castle right now…. She will be buried in the forest surely…."  
"No… No…." Rodmilla was almost touching madness.  
"Rodmilla…." Tiziano called her.-  
"No!"  
She just runned out of the bedroom, downstairs… to the dungeons.  
"Rodmilla!" Tiziano ran after her… leaving Le Poeu laughing aloud.

When he finally found her, she was almost suffocating in her own tears. She could hardly speak and walk. He had to grab her.  
"H… he did it Tiziano! He… He killed my daughter…."  
Tiziano hugged her and she sink her head into his chest, barely breathing because of her cries.  
"Marguerite… Marguerite….."  
He guided her towards a table and let her sit there, crying against the wood. He fondled her hair.  
"I will bring you some water…."  
He walked towards the kitchen, his heart broken at seeing her so unbelievable sad…. Too much sad…

A sad end for a sad story… It is told that we all need love in our lives… That is perhaps the reason for Rodmilla to take her life away.

When Tiziano returned to her, he let the cup of water fall down and break in thousands of pieces, like his heart. There she was, laying on the floor, with an expression of pure desperation and rests of a powerful poison on her lips. Where did she get it? Nobody knows…. Perhaps she was going to use it for killing Le Pieu and run away from that prison and start a new life. But she ended killing herself…

Everybody remember now that young woman who married the Prince and became the Princess of France… Who had lots of children and grandchildren…. Who died surrounded by her family and beloved husband…. But only a few remember her stepmother… That woman who, perhaps, sacrificed too much in her life.

_**The End**_


End file.
